


Kataang Week 2018: Affection

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2018 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2018, One Word Prompts, Pet Names, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 10 years since Sozin's Comet, 10 years of being endgame, 10 days of prompts, 1 Anniversary: July 19th. Kataang Week 2018 Prompt 4: Affection. The story behind Katara and Aang calling each other "sweetie".
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059983
Kudos: 7





	Kataang Week 2018: Affection

It was a cold summer night in the South Pole. The moon was covered by a blanket of dark clouds, and the temperatures had gotten to below 0 degrees Fahrenheit, so naturally, Katara and Aang decided to cuddle together for the night, for body heat purposes only of course.

It was because of this cuddling to raise each other's body temperatures (well, Katara's temperature as Aang was already warm thanks to his firebending) that the young couple reminisced on how their terms of affection for each other came to be.

"Re-remem-b-ber the f-f-first t-time we called-d each oth-ther s-Sweetie?" Katara chattered through her teeth, snuggling as close to Aang as she could.

The 15-year-old airbender chuckled and held his girlfriend tightly, before turning her on her back, putting her underneath him, and covering her with his body to warm the front of her up.

"Of course. The interesting part is actually I told you I loved you and called you my Forever Girl before Sweetie," he said smiling.

Katara breathily laughed before having a flashback to what he was thinking about.

* * *

_Flashback_

_" **Meet me at our meadow.**_

_**\- XXXX Katara** "_

_read the note given to Aang, signed in his girlfriend's (he couldn't get over the fact he was able to call her that) elegant script._

_"I wonder what she wants," he thought._

_The young Avatar called out to his friends who were staying at the Southern Air Temple for a bit to repair it, "I'll be back in a bit!" before walking out to the place Aang and Katara had dubbed '_ their _meadow'._

_Aang had shown the meadow to Katara upon arriving from Ba Sing Se at the Air Temple, telling her that they were the only two that knew that it existed._

_The meadow_ was _beautiful, of course (but nothing compared to Katara, according to Aang). It had a pristine lake, filled with clear, still water. There were a few ponds near the lake, with koi fish, and it was perfect for waterbending practice. The meadow itself was in a grove of trees, surrounded on all sides, making it nearly impossible to find, hidden from outside eyes._

_"Katara? Are you here?" Aang shouted, his voice echoing in the vast clearing before him._

_"Right here!" Katara called out, sitting near the lake._

_Aang walked over to her spot under a willow tree on the lakeshore and sat down next to her._

_"Is there a special reason you asked me to come here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Or are we just having waterbending practice?"_

_"Yeah, actually, there_ is _a special reason,_ " _Katara started nervously._

_"Look, I don't know if I made it clear, especially after the play, but.." Katara took a deep breath, praying to the spirits that everything would go okay._

_"I love you."_

_Aang's eyes widened in incredulation._

_"R-r-really?" he stammered, very much surprised by her confession._

_"I mean, I thought you only liked me not..." Aang trailed off._

_Aang took a deep breath now as well._

_"I love you too, Katara."_

_It was Katara's turn to be dumbfounded._

_"Really?" she asked timidly, backing away from him, but a smile gracing her lips nonetheless._

_A little overconfident due to the adrenaline coursing through his veins, Aang answered, "Really."_

_Their hands reaching up to cup each other's cheeks, the two leaned in, slightly unsure, until their lips met in a gentle, chaste kiss._

_When they broke apart after 8.7 seconds (yes, they counted), Katara softly giggled._

_"And to think, I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same way," she said._

_"Please," Aang started, "you're my Forever Girl."_

_"Forever Girl?" she asked, her eyebrows raising in amusement._

_"Y-yeah?" he said, suddenly very self-conscious about the nickname he had given his love._

_"I like it," she whispered shyly, leaning in for another kiss._

_When they broke apart once more, Katara was blushing shyly, wanting to ask something._

_"Aang?"_

_"Yes, Forever Girl?" he asked with a goofy smile on his face._

_Katara smiled at the nickname._

_"If I'm your Forever Girl, am I allowed to call you 'Sweetie'?" she asked quietly._

_Aang grinned even wider at this, very sure now that he would never stop smiling._

_"I don't see why not," he said, rubbing his thumb on her cheek before adding hesitantly, "if I can call you that too?"_

_"I wouldn't be opposed," Katara said, blushing so hard she was sure she looked like a tomato._

_"I love you," Aang started, leaning in to make their noses touch, "Sweetie."_

_"Well then," Katara whispered, looking at him lovingly._

_"I love you too," she paused, "_ Sweetie _," before sealing their lips in a passionate, much longer, to Aang's delight, kiss._

* * *

"Warm yet?" Aang asked, concerned, smiling at the memory that unfolded in his head.

"Almost," Katara answered, relishing in the heat he gave off.

The two lied together quietly, the only noise being Katara rubbing herself against him to get as warm as possible.

"Aang?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Be honest. What were your first thoughts when I asked you if I could call you 'Sweetie'?"

Aang grinned and nuzzled her neck.

"Well, I suppose my initial reaction was shock. I was shocked that you wanted to do that kind of thing already, even though we had only been dating for a few weeks at the time."

Aang paused, a softer smile coming onto his lips.

"But after getting over that, I was mostly happy and excited that you _wanted_ to use a term of endearment for me. Even now, nearly 3 years later, it still makes me happy to no end," he finished.

Katara kissed his nose.

"Now _I_ have a question for you," Aang said.

"Mmm?"

"Did you ever think that I was," Aang paused, thinking of the right words to verbalize his feelings, " _overly_ affectionate with you in the beginning? With all of the hand-holding and random kisses?"

Katara giggled.

"Spirits no."

"Really?" asked Aang, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm. I liked it when you were over-affectionate. It was sweet. I always found it kind of adorable. You would get so flustered and nervous trying to work up the nerve to do something like kiss me or hold my hand, but once you did it, you wouldn't stop smiling at me."

Aang laughed softly, remembering one such instance...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Aang fidgeted with his robes nervously. The young Avatar had just started dating his longtime crush and the two were now taking a stroll in the park._

_"Aang? Mind if we sit down?" his new girlfriend asked._

_"S-sure!" he stammered, obviously very flustered._

_It was a breathtaking sight to see the sunset from the Fire Nation Palace's gardens. The colors all blended together beautifully, creating an incredible scene which attracted young couple from all around the world._

_Although Aang agreed that the sight was beautiful and romantic, he could not think of anything more beautiful than his love, who disagreed each time he brought it up._

_Aang glanced to his side to see Katara staring in awe at the view, her face lighting up with joy._

_Tentatively and hesitantly, Aang began to inch his hand towards Katara's, hoping to interlock their fingers._

_Suddenly, Katara turned towards him._

_Aang rushed to defend himself, "I-I wasn't doing anything! It was all.. MOMO! It was Momo's fault!"_

_Katara looked at him weirdly._

_"Aang, I was just going to do this," Katara said as she brushed a fallen leaf off his head, still surprised from his outburst._

_"Oh."_

_Aang thought, "Do you think Katara would mind horribly if I earthbended myself into a hole in the ground right now?"_

_"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Katara asked, "You look kind of tense."_

_"I'm fine!" Aang said a little too excitedly._

_Katara raised an eyebrow._

_Aang paused, knowing she could read him like a book._

_"I just... I wanted to do this," he said as he slowly took her hand and interlocked their fingers bashfully._

_Katara giggled._

_"Is that why you were so nervous?" she asked with a blush._

_Aang nodded, his cheeks as red as a tomato._

_"You don't have to be you know," Katara paused, wondering if she should finish._

_She said timidly, "I like it."_

_"Really?"_

_Katara nodded, embarrassed._

_Aang squeezed her hand and used his newfound confidence._

_"Then maybe we should do it more often," he whispered, before leaning in slowly to kiss her, to which she shyly but surely responded._

_Needless to say, Sokka complained about many 'hand oogies' that day._

* * *

Aang yawned, sleep beginning to overtake him.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" she responded quietly.

"I love you so much," he mumbled tiredly, the struggle to keep his eyes open getting more difficult by the second.

"I love you too, Sweetie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And the couple drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I get that that might be kinda confusing of how that relates to affection, but hear me out! 'Sweetie' is a term of affection which is how the flashback came in, and then Aang asked if he was ever over-affectionate, so that's how it relates. I'll try and be cross-posting more chapters over this weekend.


End file.
